Give Me Love
by TranquilityCity
Summary: *One-shot* Meredith, Derek, prom, their first time. What else do you need?


**Give Me Love**

Give a little time to me or burn this out,

We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,

All I want is the taste that your lips allow,

My, my, my, my, oh give me love.

-Ed Sheeran "Give Me Love"

I was so nervous; my hands were shaking and sweaty. I kept wiping them on my pants, but it didn't help. I resorted to pacing my room for nearly thirty minutes and checking my phone compulsively. The limousine wasn't set to arrive for another fifteen minutes, but I felt strained for time and anxious to get the evening started. Down the hall, Lizzie was also getting ready. She had Mom and Amy to help her out and I could hear their quiet chatter and laughter through my closed door. I couldn't help but feel a little jealous that my sisters still had our mother to lean on during these milestones, yet my father was gone and no one could properly teach me how to tie a bowtie. Thankfully, the internet exists and I studied a YouTube video for nearly ten minutes before attempting the complicated knot on my own. If only I'd been in Boy Scouts or boating, then I could tie a fine knot.

My brain kept wandering to weirder and weirder places. Mostly, I focused on not thinking about tonight. It was just another night. In formalwear and limos. There'd be a lot of photographs and people fawning. But it was just. Another. Night.

Fuck.

After a few minutes of considering the likelihood of being able to sneak in alcohol without being caught, the limo pulled up in front of the house and beeped twice. I jumped back from the windows as the driver stepped out of the car and rushed around the room, making sure I had everything. I didn't even notice Mom standing in the doorway watching me until I practically ran into her. "Shit," I said quickly, before remembering Mom's rules about curse words.

She didn't say anything about it, though. "You look very handsome. Just like your father," she said the second part quietly, with a certain watery look in her eyes.

Mom took my shoulders and squeezed them. She was so much shorter than me. I couldn't even remember a time when I didn't tower over her. "You can't go crying on me, Mom. Save that for Lizzie," I teased and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"I just can't believe how much you've grown up. You're graduating high school in a few weeks. You're going to prom. I just can't seem to keep up with how you've all grown so quickly."

"And yet, you're still thirty-five," I said with a smirk.

Mom swatted my shoulder. "You better believe it."

The doorbell rang. "I should go."

"Yes, of course." Mom stood up on her tiptoes and kissed my cheek. "I just love you so much."

"I love you too, Mom."

"And don't make me regret letting you go to Mark's Hamptons house for the weekend. I don't want any calls from his parents or the police, alright?" I nodded. "And please Derek, I am much, much too young to be a grandmother, so please be safe in all aspects."

My face turned so red I could feel my skin ignite with flames. "Mom," I grumbled, running my hand along the back of my neck. "Can we not discuss this?"

"I don't care if you're embarrassed. I'm not stupid. I know you'll be drinking and probably smoking weed at this party." I opened my mouth to disagree—I didn't smoke weed—but she interrupted. "Just promise me you won't do anything harder, you won't drive or try to swim in the ocean under the influence, and you will _not_ get your girlfriend pregnant."

She looked so incredibly stern, I ended up nodding. "I'll be careful. With everything. I promise."

The doorbell rang again. Mom hugged me tightly once more. "I love you. Have fun."

I told my mother I loved her again and rushed from my room. Lizzie's door was still closed, so I called goodbye over my shoulder and heard three voices call back. I'd see her later on with her boyfriend Will. The limo driver was having a smoke on our sidewalk and discretely extinguished the cigarette and stowed it in his pocket. I tried not to think of it setting him on fire and, in turn, setting the whole limo on fire. Instead, I shook his hand and gave him the address.

[][][]

I'd known Meredith Grey since third grade. She moved to Bridgeport during the summer and was in all my classes. She sat in the back and was very quiet. I didn't really notice her until she got her period in public during one of our eight grade dances and everyone started laughing at her. She cried a lot, but her friends—Cristina and Callie—kept her in the bathroom the rest of the night. It wasn't until we were leaving that I saw her. She had a sweatshirt tied around her waist. She looked sad. I walked up to her and said hi. She looked weary of my intentions. So I said to her, "I'm sorry everyone laughed. They're assholes." Her face broke into the most beautiful smile.

We were friends from that moment until Christmas break this year. She was dating stupid Finn and I was tired of being cast aside. We were supposed to have a movie marathon the day after Christmas—every bad Michael Bay movie we could find—but she had to go to Finn's house. _Again_. I showed up after she got home and we fought. _A lot_. And then she kissed me. I didn't expect it. I didn't think I wanted it. But I did. She felt strange against me, but if I'm being completely honest, she felt right. We kissed for a long time on her front porch, Meredith wrapped in my arms, her hands running through my hair. Only afterward did she tell me her and Finn had broken up.

We went on our first date three days after Christmas.

I asked her to prom on March 10; the day they announced tickets going on sale.

She got me. Even from the beginning. After being friends for so long, it was easy just being me around her. She understood I was passionate and open with my feeling and most of the time just wanted to be near her. I understood she bottled up her emotions and needed her space; so we compromised. I liked just studying with her or going for long drives along the coast. She was fine with going to mutual friends' parties, spending some time together, and then venturing off to do our own things. At the end of the night, we always ended up together, though, her hand in mine while I drove her back before curfew. I got her, too.

I was afraid for college. She was going to the West Coast and I was staying here. I knew it was a conversation we'd have to have, but I didn't want to yet. Just for tonight, I wanted to be a soon-to-be-graduating senior—an 18 year old guy—who just wanted to spend the whole night with his girlfriend at prom.

[][][]

I was surprised to see Meredith sitting on the porch swing in front of her house dressed up and all alone. The lights were off inside the house. Her mom wasn't sentimental, so I didn't think she'd be hosting her own photo shoot, but I at least had hoped she'd hang around long enough to see her only daughter off to her only prom. Of course, my hopes for what Meredith's mom would or wouldn't do were usually the opposite of what she did, in fact, do.

Meredith stood as I opened the limo door. I stood at the end of the manicured lawn and stared at her.

She was wearing black. Her dress was shimmery and shiny. It was cut low in the front, but not obscenely so. Thin black straps caressed her smooth shoulders as the dress flowed all the way to the ground. Her dark blond hair was pinned up with a few tendrils falling down across her skin. She wasn't wearing a lot of makeup, not that I cared either way. I found her beautiful in whatever she wore.

My face broke out into a wide grin and she smiled at me in return.

I walked up the lawn, not caring about leaving foot prints in the dew. Meredith lifted one side of her dress and walked down two steps so she was practically nose-to-nose with me.

My eyes traveled down her body and back up. "Wow."

Meredith tucked one of the tendrils behind her ear. "Cristina says I look like I'm going to a funeral."

I shook my head quickly. "Cristina's an asshole." Meredith laughed softly. "You look beautiful."

"You look good, too." She whispered. "Really good." She reached out and touched the lapel to my black tuxedo jacket. Her fingers skimmed down the material, just below my ribs. "Can I kiss you with the limo driver staring at us?"

I laughed, reaching out to take her hips in my hands. "I'm sure he's seen a lot worse driving a limo around."

"Ew," Meredith said, right before she pressed her mouth to mine.

I liked her kissing me when she was the same height as me. She pressed herself along me and I ran my hands down her back, feelings the sequins from her dress beneath my fingertips. She kissed me frantically and I knew she was probably as nervous as I was for the night to go well. I reached up and slid my hands along the bare skin at the top of her back, never any less surprised to find her so soft and smooth. Her mouth opened for me, so I slid my tongue in to taste her. She tasted like mint. I pulled her even closer to me, both my arms wrapping tightly around her waist. Her fingers knotted in my hair.

After a minute, I lifted her up off her feet and set her softly down on the cement walk way. I had to lean down to kiss her now.

The limo driver didn't seem to care that two teenagers were practically going at it in the middle of suburban Connecticut. In fact, when I finally pulled away from Meredith, the driver was back in the car, sunglasses pulled down over his eyes.

Meredith looked up at me and I knew she felt what I was feeling, too.

I had a plan, though, which started with dinner. I took her hand and untucked the tendril of hair from behind her ear. "Come on, let's prom."

"Prom isn't a verb," she reminded me, always the know-it-all.

We walked down the lawn together. "Tonight, we prom."

I caught her rolling her eyes at me, which only made me grin. The driver didn't move from the front seat to open the door for us, but I gladly stepped in and held it open for Meredith. I took her hand and watched her step one foot in, then the other, and then sliding across the seat. She whistled. "Faaancy, Derek Shepherd." I climbed in beside her. She took my hand between both of hers. "I knew you were a hopeless romantic, but even this is beyond what I expected."

I leaned in and kissed her, just barely. "It's prom. And I'm here with you. You shouldn't have expected any less."

"You're cheesy."

"You like me."

Meredith's cheeks went a bit pink and she nodded. "Yes, yes I do."

She leaned her head against my shoulder and said nothing else as we drove the few miles to the restaurant. The entire time, I focused on how I felt in this moment.

I chose the very same restaurant from our third date. Our first date had been low-key: dinner and a movie. Our second date was New Year's Eve at Mark's Hamptons house, so it was rowdy and over the top. By our third date, I wanted to shower her in romance so I picked this pretty restaurant that sat right on the water. Back then we sat inside near the fireplace, but tonight we sat outside on the patio overlooking the harbor. Meredith sat across from me with candle light flooding her face beautifully. I unbuttoned my suit jacket but left it on. The waiter brought us menus and Meredith's eyes went wide.

"I want everything," she said, which was typical. In the years I'd known her, Meredith could out eat anyone, even Mark and Alex.

"Then order everything."

I wasn't even looking at my menu because I was too busy drinking her in. She rested on elbow on the table while she fingered every line on the menu. "Oh lobster," she moaned and looked up at me with a cute little grin. "Will you kill me if I order lobster?"

I reached across the table and took her hand. "No, order it. They have the best lobster around."

When the waiter returned, Meredith ordered lobster and I ordered crab cakes. We tried to order wine, but the waiter just laughed in our faces. I didn't really care either way and I knew Meredith was probably wearing her hip flask Cristina had given her for her birthday.

"Callie text me earlier. She's going with Arizona."

I beamed across the table. "Good. I was afraid the school board would keep giving them trouble about it. I'm glad they can go together. I guess that leaves Mark a free agent."

Meredith sipped her water. "Just like he wants it."

We continued to chat across the table. The patio was empty except for us and an elderly couple, so it felt intimate. Meredith couldn't stop talking about graduation, which was in three weeks. I was excited to graduate too, especially since my parents had gifted me a road trip for the summer. I'd be driving with Mark, Cristina, and Meredith from Connecticut to Los Angeles. Although, arriving in Los Angeles would be difficult considering Mark and I would be leaving on the plane a few days later, leaving Meredith and Cristina to begin their freshman year at Stanford. I'd be going to Colombia and Mark to Princeton.

I didn't like to think about what leaving her behind would feel like. I knew it was going to be terrible. I've seen all the movies and read all the books and I knew long-distance relationships didn't usually work out well, but that didn't mean I wasn't willing to try. We'd have a lot of breaks and Christmas and the summer would be spent at home. We'd make it work. Although I hadn't brought it all up to Meredith yet. After graduation we'd talk about it. We'd figure it out.

Our meals arrived and we ate, shared, and laughed until we were both overly full. Meredith patted her stomach. "Thank god I wore a loose fitting dress."

"My cummerbund is too tight."

Meredith giggled. I tossed my napkin at her. "You're ridiculous," I teased her.

"Cummerbund," she repeated with a laugh.

I paid the bill, which wasn't too bad without alcohol, and we headed back to the limo. I held the door open and we both slid in and headed to prom.

Meredith was quiet on the way over and I just expected she was full. But as we rounded the corner to the hotel prom was being held in, Meredith gripped my hand and turned to me. "What?" I asked. She didn't seem nervous during dinner and she really had nothing to be nervous about. We'd dance, we'd make fun of people, we'd sip from her flask, and by 10 or 11 we'd head off on the ferry with Mark, Cristina, Owen, Alex, Jo, Callie, and Arizona to spend the rest of the weekend in the Hamptons. But despite all that, she was nervous.

I reached forward and tucked her hair behind her ears and ran my thumb over her cheek. "What's wrong?"

She took a breath. "We're going to sleep together tonight," she said boldly. "I know that. You know that, but it's not that. It's like…we're going to sleep together, _finally_," she added, which made me blush, "and then we're driving across the country and then you're going to leave me there. But then what happens? I mean, I don't want to go further into this with you if we're just going to break up." I pulled back slightly at the thought. "I don't want to break up," she said in a rush. "I want to be with you and I want to sleep with you, first, tonight, but I really don't want all this to happen if you're just going to dump me and—"

I cut her off with a kiss, pressing everything I had into her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kept her mouth tightly to mine while I tasted her. She whimpered against my mouth, clutching my tuxedo jacket and pulling herself closer. I kissed along her chin, her cheeks, her nose, and back to her mouth before whispering, "I am _not_ going to break up with you."

"What are we going to do?" She looked so miserable.

"We're going to Skype a lot. We're going to text each other constantly. We're going to be one of those couples who everyone hates because we're so desperately in love and missing each other so much, we don't talk about anyone or anything else."

Meredith stared up at me. "Love?"

I smiled and ran my hand across her shoulder and down her arm. "Yeah, for me at least."

"I love you, too," she said quietly and I was instantly pressed to her again, kissing her and holding her against me. I didn't even realize we were idling outside the hotel until someone knocked on the door. I reluctantly pulled from Meredith and saw the driver standing on the other side. "We have to go prom."

I grinned at her. "See, I told you it's a verb."

[][][]

Mark was already dancing up on Meredith's little sitting when we walked in, which made Meredith's blood boil. "I will kill him," she spat as we found our table.

"She looks like she's having fun," I said, glancing back as Lexie wrapped her arms around Mark's neck and pressed herself against him. _Jesus._

"I'll kill her, too."

"Is Meredith being mother hen again?" Callie teased. She sat back with her arm around Arizona, looking pleasantly smug, maybe for calling Meredith out or for finally being able to show off Arizona as her girlfriend. "You look nice," she said with a smile to Meredith.

Meredith sat down and smiled at her friends. "You both look great!" Callie was wearing a dark burgundy dress and Arizona was in vivid blue. "Where's Cristina?"

"Her and Owen are late," Arizona said with a wink.

I slipped in next to Meredith and placed my arm loosely around the back of the chair. Meredith glanced at me and smiled and all the worry I'd noticed before had melted away. She placed her one hand on my thigh and leaned back until her shoulder was pressed to mine.

All around us, the ballroom of the Hilton had been turned into a fairy tale. No seriously, fairy tale was our theme. Above the DJ was a big faux castle and the dance floor was made to look like a drawbridge. The tables were elegantly decorated with silver and gold and big rose centerpieces. There were streamers and lights dangling from the ceiling, illuminating the entire room with a soft glow. The DJ kept his lights muted and the whole place really did feel pretty magical.

After a while, Cristina and Owen showed up looking just a bit worse for the wear.

"Cristina!" Meredith practically screamed when she saw her. She bolted from the spot beside me, grabbed her best friend's arm, and dragged her away. I had a sneaking suspicion Cristina was no longer a virgin and Meredith was about to talk her ear off.

I shook Owen's hand as he sat down beside me. "How's it going?" he asked.

"I should be asking you," I smirked and Owen said nothing in return.

Callie and Arizona got up and went to dance with each other during a slow song. Owen smiled and shook his head. "I never expected our school to be okay with them." He nodded in their direction. "I mean, this place is as conservative as I've ever seen." Owen was an army brat and spent most of his time in the south bouncing from school to school. "And look at that, two girls dancing together without all the guys fawning over them. Pretty great, right?"

I nodded. "Really great. They're happy. They deserve to have as good a time at prom as anyone else. Plus, they at least have some decorum. Look at those two," I nodded to Mark and Lexie who were now making out. I was pretty sure Lexie had come with a date, considering she was a freshman and prom was for only junior and seniors and their dates.

"Meredith is going to flip."

"Oh yes she will."

[][][]

By the time Meredith and Cristina returned, Mark and Lexie were nowhere to be found but Meredith didn't seem to care. She reached for my hand and pulled me up with a smile on her face. "Dance with me," she said as she dragged me to the dance floor. "I know you don't dance in public, but I want just one dance with you."

I wasn't going to say no. We met in the middle of the dance floor as another slow song started. Meredith wrapped her arms around my neck and I placed my hands on her hips, holding her against me. She looked up at me in a way I'd never seen before. She was smirking and her eyes were practically glistening with happiness. Her fingers threaded in my hair and every little worry I'd had over the last six months floated away. I slid my hands along her back, threading my fingers right at the base of her spine.

There's something to be said for happiness. For nearness. The way Meredith was looking at me and I'm guessing, the way I was looking at her, spoke every word we needed to speak. She was so completely in love with me. I could see it. I leaned in and kissed her because I couldn't not and she kissed me back with—what I can only describe as—unbridled passion. My left hand slid down to her butt and my right arm squeezed her against me. Her tongue tasted my lips before gliding into my mouth. I opened myself to her and moaned as she drew patterns over my tongue.

We were eventually told to back up by one of the chaperones, but our shared smile made me not even care enough to be embarrassed.

[][][]

Prom was supposed to last until midnight, but by 10:30, Mark was ready to go. We all gathered our things for the weekend and headed out to our limos to drive us to the marina. Owen and Cristina joined Meredith and me in our limo since they didn't rent one and we drove the 20 minutes to the ferry to Long Island. Cristina was already halfway to drunk and kept herself tightly against Owen. Meredith's hand held mine and she kept her head rested against my shoulder.

The ferryboat was pretty empty so late at night, so the nine of us settled in on the deck for the hour ride across the water. I wrapped my coat around Meredith's shoulders and tucked my arm around her waist. We leaned against the railing and stared out across the ink black water.

"I love ferry boats."

Meredith looked up at me. "Really?"

I nodded. "Mm. I don't know why, I just do."

She threaded her fingers over mine on the handrail and looked back out across the water. I began to feel nervous about everything that was about to happen. I'd never had sex before, and it seemed like a big, important, but completely necessary step. I loved her. She loved me. I couldn't imagine going another day without having all of her, but it didn't mean I wasn't worried. I didn't know how I was going to do and if she was going to like having me. I was pretty positive I'd finish too fast or screw something up. The guy is supposed to know what he's doing, but I was at a loss.

Meredith leaned closer into me. "Are you nervous?" she asked, practically reading my mind.

I couldn't hide my emotions. "What if I'm not—"

Meredith kissed me softly. "Don't worry. I don't know what I'm doing either."

That made me a little less worried.

We docked close to midnight and as promised, Mark's father left two big SUVs at the marina in Port Jefferson. Mark drove one and I drove the other. I'd been to the Sloan Manor a million times, but never without Mark's entire family around. The house seemed lonely as we drove up, quiet and dark. The flood lights turned on and I saw Meredith, Jo, and Alex stare up at the stone façade with amazement. "This place if fucking—" Alex began.

"—Huge," Jo gasped. "How many bedrooms?"

"Ten." I put the car in park. "With something like twelve or thirteen bathrooms. There's two pools, a sauna, a pool table, I think two kitchens. It's total overkill."

"And goddamn amazing," Alex grinned and hopped from the car.

Jo followed while Meredith and I stared up at the house. "I think it gets bigger every time I see it."

Meredith laughed and opened her door. "Seriously. It's Mark and his parents and like two uncle, why do they need fifteen-thousand bedrooms?"

I climbed from the car and stood next to Meredith. "For teenage debauchery." I whispered into her ear.

She wacked me in the stomach. "Oh shut up."

Once inside, Mark opened the liquor cabinet and pointed out the top two shelves. "If any of you assholes drink anything from these shelves, you might as well drown me because my father will kill me. Stick to the bottom four." Mark pulled out a bottle of vodka. "To the pool!" he shouted and everyone began to follow.

The pool was illuminated and beyond was the sound of the ocean, although I couldn't see it in the dark. Mark bellied up to the outdoor bar and began pouring out drinks. "You can ditch your clothes wherever," he said handing Meredith a vodka cranberry and me a vodka on the rocks with a splash of soda. "If you have a suit go for it, but the pool is clothing optional," he raised his eyebrows to Meredith and Jo specifically.

"In your dreams, Sloan," Jo said and took a sip of her drink.

Meredith pulled my jacket off her shoulders since it was so much warmer here and threw it onto the back of a chaise lounge. She turned her back to me and said, "Can you get my zipper?"

I stared at her. "What are you doing?"

"Swimming," she grinned and began to unpin her hair.

"Meredith…" I said in a slight warning tone. I wouldn't stop her, but I really didn't want her to skinny dip with so many people around.

"I have a bra and underwear on Derek," she laughed and I acquiesced. I unzipped her dress slowly, gazing along her skin. I'd seen her in a bathing suit plenty of times, hell I'd seen her nearly naked, but every time my breath caught.

I realized Meredith wasn't the first one to suggest going into the pool in our underwear, since Jo and Alex were already cannon balling in and Callie and Mark weren't far behind. Owen and Cristina were nowhere to be found, not that that was surprising. Meredith stepped from her dress with my help and laid it next to my jacket. She turned to me and I let my eyes gaze over her black lacy strapless bra and matching panties. I ran my hand along her hip. "You look…" I had no words.

Meredith kissed me and started to unbutton my shirt. It felt like foreplay, you know, with all my friends watching from the pool. Meredith pushed my shirt from my chest and before she could do it, because I knew I'd lose my nerve, I undid my pants in stepped out clad only in black Calvin Kleins.

Someone whistled from the pool and I flipped them off as I leaned in and kissed Meredith again. "Come on," she said against my lips, took my hand, and took us off running until we landed butt first into the pool. I came up from the bottom sputtering. Meredith laughed and swam away from me, joining her friends at the end of the pool.

Mark and I played water basketball and after some time, Cristina and Owen joined, playing the opposing team. It felt good to just have fun, be young, and goof off. Meredith was sitting on the steps leading into the shallow end with the water all the way up to her chin. I would watch her every now and again and she'd catch my eye, smirk at me, and turn back to her friends. Maybe I was crazy, but I could see this entire, awesome, amazing future laid out before us and I couldn't wait to experience it all with her.

By 1 AM, I was tired and anxious and I really just wanted to be alone with my girlfriend. I pulled myself from the pool and grabbed two towels, one I wrapped around my waist and the other I brought to Meredith. She looked up at me and wordlessly climbed from the pool. I wrapped the towel and my arms around her shoulders and pressed a kiss to her head.

I raised my hand in a wave. "We'll see you guys in the morning." To their credit, not a single one of my friends commented on us leaving despite the fact that they all knew we were about to lose our virginities.

I grabbed our bags from inside the foyer and took Meredith by the hand upstairs to the blue room on the end, the very one I always stayed in. I shut the door behind us and locked it, just in case. Meredith shivered and I set our things down and wrapped my arms around her. "Do you want to take a shower?" I asked. I hadn't planned it, but a shower sounded nice and warm in that moment.

She nodded slowly and we made our way to the bathroom. I started the hot water, testing it with the back of my hand before turning to Meredith. She was standing completely naked in front of me, her eyes locked on mine. I glanced down her body, not wanting to spend too much time ogling her, but honestly, it was really freaking hard. She looked "beautiful," I said out loud and walked over to her. I cupped her face in my hands and kissed her slowly. She reached forward to unknot my towel and push my boxers from my hips, all the while lavishing beneath my kisses.

When we pulled away, her eyes took me in and I liked having her gaze on me. She smiled shyly and we both walked into the shower. All the showers in the Sloan household were stocked with brand new toiletries, so I took a bottle of floral shampoo and rubbed some between my hands. "Turn around," I told Meredith and I slowly began to wash her hair. She moaned softly and leaned back into me, her hands resting on my thighs.

"Is this foreplay?" she laughed, pressing her hips gently back against me.

I hissed through my teeth. "I don't think so," I said and kissed her neck.

I washed out the shampoo and did the same for conditioner. Next Meredith took a wash cloth and covered it in soap. She ran in along my shoulders and chest before moving the towel down lower. She slid it over my ass, nipping the skin along my jaw as she did so. I could feel myself getting hard, which only worsened when her hand, covered in the wash cloth, glided over my length. I braced myself on the walls of the shower. I opened my eyes and Meredith was grinning at me. We'd done everything but have actual intercourse, so I'd felt her hands on me before—just the other day—but this time felt so incredibly different.

Meredith slid her hand up and down evenly, causing me to groan each time. With the water on my back and her hand wrapped around me, I felt like I might explode into a blazing fire.

I tugged Meredith's hand away and pressed her up against the wall. She dropped the wash cloth and ran her hands up my chest and around my neck. "If you keep doing that, we'll never get to part two."

She smiled as I leaned in and kissed her, my hands moving down across her breasts, thumbing her nipples and rolling them between my fingers. Meredith gasped into my mouth. I traced her stomach and hips, my hands trailing across her butt. She pressed into me and all the worries I had were gone. We could do this and do this well. Even if I finished too quickly, or made a fool of myself, we could do this.

I shut off the water and collected Meredith in my arms, wrapping her against me. She kissed along my neck as I carried her from the bathroom, grabbing a towel on my way, and into the dimly lit bedroom. I set her down on the bed and covered her with myself. I kissed along her clavicles, dipping my tongue down her chest and across her nipples. "Derek," she gasped and fisted my hair in her hands. I kissed back up to her mouth and drew her lip between my teeth, tugging teasingly. She smiled.

I sat back on my heels and drew the towel between us to slide over her wet skin. I dried her stomach and chest, her arms and back. Meredith did the same to me, keeping her eyes on mine the entire time. When we finished, Meredith resettled against the bed, her head pressed to the pillows. I took hold of her ankles and spread her legs so I could settle between them. I kissed up her left leg, placing kisses over her ankle, her calf, behind her knee, and all the way up her thigh. I trailed the same path on her right leg and as I stopped just shy of between her legs, I met her eyes which were blazing. I tasted her then and she groaned. I loved watching her like this, seeing her enjoying my mouth on her. I sucked and licked, sliding a finger inside her and drawing it in and out. The one thing I knew more than anything else was I had to make sure she was ready or I could hurt her.

Meredith clasped my free hand between hers and pressed my palm against her breast. She rolled her hips up against my hand and mouth and I moaned into her. "Derek," she gasped in the most desperate voice I'd ever heard. I tested another finger inside her and she moaned in appreciation. I sucked on her clit, pulling it into my mouth like I knew she liked. She cried out something I couldn't quite understand, but it only drove me further. I curled my fingers inside me, which I wouldn't admit to Meredith, but was something Mark told me about, and within seconds, her thighs crushed around me and she was arched against the bedspread, her mouth posed in a perfect O. I slowed down, barely moving my fingers inside her as she calmed down. As soon as her back hit the mattress again, she was pulling me to her, grasping at my skin.

"Thank you," she murmured and kissed me deeply, not caring one bit where my mouth had just been. I laughed a little and kissed over her flamed skin. "Oh god, thank you," she whispered again and I slid my one hand through her hair.

"You're very, very hot," I said and kissed her slowly.

Meredith grinned at me. "Right back at you."

I pulled away from her and she pouted at me. "Just a second," I said, not even minding my complete nakedness as I walked around the room. I grabbed a towel from the bathroom and a condom from my wallet and rejoined Meredith on the bed. She flushed at little and I shrugged. "Precautions." I pulled back the comforter from under us and laid out the towel. If it were my sheets, I wouldn't care, but the Sloans probably would.

I tucked Meredith back under me and resumed kissing her. I pressed my stomach to hers, my chest to her chest, and my hips to hers. She groaned. "If I at all hurt you or you want to stop, please don't feel badly. I'll wait. I swear."

"I won't stop you," she said.

I kissed her softly. "But you _can_."

She nodded. "I know."

I unwrapped the condom and slid it onto myself, sheathing my length. Meredith watched with fascination. "Will you let me do it next time?" she asked.

"Sure." I grinned at her.

Meredith wrapped her arms around my neck and I settled between her thighs again. I was ready to burst and I could see the tension beneath her skin as well. I kissed her and she kissed me back and I positioned myself against her. Meredith held onto my forearms tightly as I pressed just inside her. She didn't seem to be in pain, so I slid in a bit further. I shivered and closed my eyes because she was like nothing I'd ever felt before.

For a minute, I just slowly made my way inside her, taking what she was giving inch by inch. Meredith kept her hands all over me and I made sure more than once that she was okay. As I pressed completely inside, she groaned and I couldn't tell if it was good or bad. I leaned down and kissed her cheeks. "Are you okay?" I whispered.

She nodded slowly. "Yeah. Yes." She smiled up at me. "I'm good."

I gave her another minute though, just in case, and then I began to move. I focused on everything about her. I watched her breathing and her mouth. I kissed her neck and ran my fingers through her hair. I watched Meredith's eyes and I felt her hands on me, grasping, desperate, quick, and warm. She pulled me against her and I pressed in deeper. She gasped and I covered her mouth with mine. She dragged my tongue into her mouth and sucked on it while my hips picked up speed.

Meredith's back arched and her nipples slid along my skin. I palmed her right breast, my lips hovering over her to see her reaction. She tightened her legs around my waist and dug her heels into the backs of my thighs. My hand moved over her quivering stomach and between her legs, rolling the back of my index finger over her clit. "Oh Derek," she moaned and threw her head back. I kissed all across her neck and down along her sternum.

I kept rubbing her, but I knew I was going to come soon. I held her hip with one hand while I continued between her thighs. I watched her face screw up into something beautifully primal. She grasped at me and bit her lower lip. I met her eyes and kept moving, kept moving, kept moving until I completely let go. I have no idea if I said anything or made a sound, but the feeling was incredible. I braced my hands on either side of her head and gasped as wave after wave slid through my body. Meredith grasped me by the hair and we were kissing again. I was so spent and so was she, that our kisses were light and gentle.

After a minute or two, I pulled back and stared at her. She was grinning like crazy. I glanced at the clock and although I'd lasted less than 10 minutes, it'd been perfect in every way.

[][][]

I woke to the feeling of Meredith's hair tickling my cheeks. My eyes fluttered open and I realized the weight on me was her. She was straddling me, her legs on either side of my thighs. Her mouth was kissing across my chest and her eyes were on my face. She smiled at me and kissed up until she met my lips. "Wake up," she said and to prove to her I was awake, I grabbed her by the waist and pressed her back into the mattress. She giggled at me.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I settled between her parted legs.

"Waking you up," she grinned.

I kissed her left nipple. "What a nice way to wake up."

"Mmm," she moaned quietly and rested back against the pillows.

"How do you feel?" I asked, surveying her body. Last night, afterwards, we'd cleaned up in the bathroom and dropped the towel near the sink. She had told me she was fine, great even, but I knew she could feel bad the next day.

Meredith sighed, "Incredible."

"Are you sore?"

"A little, but I like it. It reminds me of," her eyes trailed over me. We didn't bother putting clothes back on, which felt luxurious to wake up to a naked Meredith beside me. "It reminds me of how perfect last night was."

I felt a bit embarrassed that I hadn't made her come a second time and she quelled the thoughts once I'd admitted them in the darkness to her. "Derek, I am one-hundred percent satisfied. Please, believe me." She'd cupped my cheek and pulled me into her and I didn't worry about it again.

Meredith splayed naked below me was the most beautiful sight I'd ever seen. "Do you realize how many places we're going to have sex this summer?" I asked and ran my hand across her stomach.

She nodded. "We should make a list of where we want to do it."

I laughed at her. "At the White House," I began.

"Jesus, Derek, set our sights low why don't you?" she said sarcastically.

"Fine, in a car."

"Mmm," she nodded. "In the water."

"On a beach."

"In a tent."

"Against a wall."

"That's a position, not a place," she said to me.

I shook my head. "A wall is a place. Plus, would you really complain?" 

Meredith's mouth quirked up. "No, never."

I leaned down and pressed my mouth to hers, slowly moving my lips over hers. She held my cheeks between my hands as I slid my tongue across her bottom lip and into her mouth, tasting her. She sighed and moved her tongue over mine before nipping playfully on my tongue. As I pulled away, she sucked my top lip between her lips, her eyes meeting mine. She looked playful and youthful and as happy and beautiful as I'd ever seen.

"You know," I whispered, "there's also a ton of places to have sex in LA and New York. We'll have to make a list when we visit each other."

Her face flooded with love. "I'll make a list for LA and you make one for New York."

"Deal," I grinned. "I love you."

Meredith wrapped her arm around my neck. "I know you do."

We did make a list and we barely hit any of the places. When I visited her in LA over October break, we spent almost the entire four days in her bed. And when she visited New York over Thanksgiving before driving together up to my parents' house, we spent three days in bed and only one in the city. But the lists didn't matter because they weren't important. The promise of seeing each other, making our relationship work, and being together were the only things important and after our first year, I couldn't stand it any longer and joined Meredith at Stanford. Since moving here, we're tackled only one place on the entire list: our bedroom.


End file.
